nik_kershawfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me
I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me (deutsch:Ich will die Sonne nicht untergehen lassen) ist Nik Kershaws erste Single aus dem Album Human Racing und auch seine allererste Veröffentlichung als Solokünstler. Produktion A- und B-Seite wurde im Sommer 1983 in den Sarm East Studios in London zusammen mit Produzent Peter Collins und Toningenieur Julian Mendelsohn aufgenommen. Das Jahr zuvor hat sie Kershaw geschrieben und als Demotape aufgenommen, was auf YouTube veröffentlicht wurde. --> RARE - Nik Kershaw DEMO - I Won't Let The Sun Go Down --> RARE - Nik Kershaw DEMO - Dark Glasses Trackliste 1983 *7" ('MCA 816 / 25-9684-7)Liste der Veröffentlichungen von I Won't Let the Sun Go Down On Me auf Musik-Sammler.deListe der Veröffentlichungen von I Won't Let the Sun Go Down On Me auf Discogs **I Won't Let The Sun Go Down **Dark Glasses *12" (MCAT 816) **I Won't Let The Sun Go Down Dance Mix **Dark Glasses 1984 *7" ('NIK 4 / 259 684-7) **I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me **Dark Glasses *12" ('NIKT 4 / 259 481-0) **I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me Remix **Dark Glasses Bedeutung In diesem Song beschriebt Kershaw die Angst vor einer nuklearen Apokalypse. Dabei soll die "Sonne" eine Atombombe oder vergleichbares darstellen. In einem Interview des Magazins "Musik Express" sagte er dazu folgendes: Musikvideo Es gibt zwei verschiedene Musikvideos, wegen der zwei Veröffentlichungen: 1983 thumb|left|150pxBeim ersten Video zu I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me sieht man Nik Kershaw zu Beginn als Statue, die in einer Landschaft steht. Dann singt er bei bzw. in einer Burg in Maidstone, KentThe face of '84 - Beatbox-Interview vom Juli 1984. Es erscheinen außerdem einige Kinder, von denen drei einen Teil des Songs singen. Der Gitarrenpart wird von einem Minnesänger mit einer Laute gespielt. Das gesamte Video ist in einem mittelalterlichen Stil gehalten. Dabei stellt das Video mit spielenden Kindern einen kompletten Gegensatz zur Aussage des Songs dar. Gegen Ende wird der Keyboard-Teil von Nik Kershaw mit den Kindern zusammen gespielt, bis er wieder zu einer Statue erstarrt. 1984 thumb|left|150pxIm zweiten Video, das wegen Neuveröffentlichung der Single gedreht wurde, spielt Nik Kershaw mit seiner Band live in einem Theater vor Publikum. Die im Songtext erwähnten "Old men in stripy trousers" stellen vier Männer in Anzug dar, von denen zwei in die Garderobe von Nik, die aussieht, als wäre eine Party gefeiert worden, gehen. Einer von den Männern drängt sich ins Publikum und versucht die Menschen zur Ruhe zu zwingen, die lautstark mitsingen. Am Ende läuft Nik Kershaw aus dem Theater und das Publikum folgt ihm, wobei zwei der vier Männer an der Eingangstür stehen. Regie dabei führte Duncan Gibbins und James Ewart war ProduzentI Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me - Nik Kershaw - Vevo unter dem Punkt "mehr Info". Charts Nach dem geringen Erfolg 1983 mit Platz 47 in den UK Charts schaffte es die Single nach Neuveröffentlichung auf Platz 2 und ist somit Nik Kershaws erfolgreichste Single im Vereinigten Königreich. Trivia *Nik Kershaw hasst die Aufnahme des Songs, da überhaupt nicht klar wird, dass der Song eigentlich eine tiefere Bedeutung hat. Nur durch Peter Collins wurde daraus ein keyboardlastiger Popsong. *Der Hase, der im 2. Musikvideo aus einem Gitarrenkoffer genommen wird, hat er von einem Fan namens Lauren zu den Anfängen seiner Karriere bekommen. Diesen verwendete er oft als Glücksbringer und stellte ihn vor den Monitor rechts von ihmNik Kershaw - Smash Hits Interview vom 5 Juli 1984 *Im Juni 2015 behauptete Pete Waterman in einer BBC Show, dass er den Song produziert hat. Allerdings wiedersprach Kershaw ihm, da Waterman 1983 nur mit Peter Collins arbeitete. *Als Kershaw den Song schrieb und das Demotape aufnahm, hatte er noch den Titel "Sunset", welcher später zu "I Won't Let The Sun Go Down" geändert wurde, wie er auch bei der 1. Veröffentlichung noch hieß. Vor Veröffentlichung von Human Racing wurde er dann zu "I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me" umbenannt, was viele auch als "IWLTSGDOM" abkürzen. *Die erste Version des Musikvideos hatte seine Premiere am 3. Oktober 1983 in der BBC One Show Saturday Superstore und die zweite Version am 4. Juni 1984 in der CBBC Show Blue Peter. UK TV Appearances - Nikmania Galerie MCA 816.jpg|7" Cover 1983 MCA 816back.jpg|7" Cover 1983 Rückseite NIK4UK.jpg|7" Cover 1984 UK Iwltsgdom1984.jpg|7" Cover 1984 DE NIK4backDE.jpg|7" Cover 1984 DE Rückseite Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nik Kershaw Songs Kategorie:Nik Kershaw Singles Kategorie:Human Racing